Unexpected
by Silver Matter
Summary: HitsuMatsu, OneShot, FutureFic: He didn't know when or how, but when she's offered a promotion to the seat of a captain, Hitsugaya wonders when the captain subordinate relationship between him and Matsumoto was replaced by something deeper.


_I hope this doesn't come off as __too__ romantic. Truthfully, this was supposed to be a platonic, deep, friendship kind of love story. And even though I see it as that, I suppose I can understand __why__ it may across as a, he said, she said, kinda thing. _

_Which is why I tried so hard into making it un-coupley. But see it whichever way you like, because it can be taken as both. _

_So anyway, this is way, __way__ in the future. Because that little mini-story that I put inside this story couldn't possibly happen unless Hitsugaya was a bit older. And Matsumoto isn't strong enough to be captain just yet, despite her being awesome. _

_Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy reading this (despite the bucket loads of angst...)!_

--

**Unexpected**

--

And Hitsugaya was happy.

He really was.

That's what he told himself, anyway.

He'd have to be the most selfish, greedy, and just an overall horrible, _horrible_ person in existence to not be happy.

So he couldn't explain why bitterness crept into his mouth and his spirited plummeted more than just a little bit when he looked at Matsumoto's unusually somber face.

"Ah," said Hitsugaya, after a long moment of silence, only speaking when he saw the hesitancy in her expression had started to fade and the beginnings of worry crept into her eyes. "...Congratulations."

And even though he had no reason to be, he was proud that he even managed to choke _that_ out.

Because he was just minding his own business, doing the God forsaken paperwork that never seemed to end with his division, when Matsumoto walked in.

He didn't even have time to pay her a gruff comment about being tardy when the bomb fell, and Matsumoto told him – whispered, more like – that she was getting promoted.

To a captain.

Hell, he didn't even have the time to _blink_ before shock settled and froze him.

"Congratulations," he repeated, his words firmer.

Matsumoto bit her lip and her lowered gaze slowly traveled upwards to meet his.

She just looked so... _graceful_ – in the most perfect, saddest way – with her hands clasped behind her back in a respectful manner, her head tilted towards the ground – with her long hair falling on her shoulders – as though she was feeling guilty for what she was saying.

"Taichou..."

Hearing her voice, Hitsugaya had to physically will himself to not close his eyes – in frustration, weariness, he didn't know. Internally though, he did just that, and took a deep calming breath.

Outwardly, he forced a smirk on his face, and rested his cheek on his hand, looking up at Matsumoto from his place on his chair, an almost nonchalant expression on his face.

"Matsumoto, you shouldn't look so surprised. You should've seen this coming a mile away."

And he said it, just like that, as if he was fully expecting this to happen.

In retrospect, supposed Hitsugaya, he did see it coming. For the last few decades Matsumoto's skills had been rising rapidly, achieving bankai and getting better and better at all forms of demon arts.

Not to mention that she was compassionate, easy to get along with, and had a sense of responsibility that rivaled his when it came down to it.

Of course, he had been beyond proud of Matsumoto. But while his heart glowed with pride for his lieutenant, he didn't – didn't _want_ to – acknowledge the fact the closer she got to him in terms power, the more chances there were of her being taken away.

Ignoring these thoughts, he finished with, "It's about time they saw it too."

A small smile was on her lips, and Hitsugaya found himself feeling a bit better about himself that he felt genuinely happy seeing her smile.

"So sweet, Taichou," she said, her voice gaining the usual level of confidence that had been lacking for the last little bit.

And then her smile dropped, to be replaced with a frown, and she said, "...But I don't know if I should accept..."

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows, and said in a decisive tone, "What kind of question is that? Of course you're going to say yes."

But he didn't stop that little spark of hope that had somehow formed.

Matsumoto seemed to be getting a bit more comfortable with the entire situation, as she twirled a lock of hair around a finger, and rearranged herself so she leaning – practically sitting – on the edge of his table.

"I don't know," she said, looking thoughtful. "It hasn't been that long since I reached bankai. And I have absolutely _no_ leadership experiences and what not and there's just _so_ much to live up to, seeing who the previous captain was and–"

"Matsumoto," he interrupted, sounding faintly annoyed. "Stop making excuses. They wouldn't ask you if you weren't perfect for the job."

Pouting, Matsumoto replied, "Well, it's not like I'm the _only_ one they were considering. I mean, what if one of the others were better? I'm not sure if I should... well, if I should say yes."

"What are you _talking_ about?" demanded Hitsugaya, eyes narrowing slightly. "You're accepting this offer."

Matsumoto fiddled with her hair, not answering. By this point she was fully sitting on his desk, legs folded on top of each other, all administrative documents that he was working on neatly pushed to the side.

"I... I guess I'm just so used to all of this," she finally said, her cheek resting on her palm as she gestured the room around her with a sweep of her free hand. "This is my life. I'm... accustomed to it. To us."

Hitsugaya felt his resolve of doing the right thing – despite the fact that he really didn't want to – crumble a little as she smiled at him.

"I mean," continued Matsumoto, "we're a team, Taichou! We've been the leaders of the 10th Division together for years! We've always had each other's backs, and..."

She faltered for a moment.

Hitsugaya leaned forward the littlest bit, curiously.

"I'm just so used to having your cute little self here no matter what," she said, giving a flick to his forehead which caused him to frown and glare – which in turn caused her to laugh – and he smacked her hand away. "I don't know if I can... do what I think I should do knowing that you won't be right _there_ to fix it if I screw up."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Well, of course you're still going to mess things up. Everyone always screws things up one way or another. But you'll pull yourself back up."

He snorted. "If there's one thing I learned through all these years with you, you can be one stubborn person. Beyond the point of mere annoyance."

Matsumoto didn't answer.

Hitsugaya blinked at that, as slow realization dawned upon him.

He gaped at her – something that he never ever, ever, _ever_ did.

"Wait a minute, Matsumoto. You think that... you think that _you_ need _me_?"

He had never heard such stupid thing before in his life.

This was quite a feat, when he thought about the people who he worked with.

And he didn't hesitate to voice it out.

"That's a pile of bullshit."

The incredulity in his voice was hard to miss, and Matsumoto frowned.

"You know what I mean, Taichou," she said. "You've always... just been there for me."

Hitsugaya's lips pulled into a small frown at her tone. She made it sound like she was _sorry_. Like she was sorry that _she_ wasn't there for _him_.

"Matsumoto, look at me," he all but ordered. She was staring at her side, absently gazing out the window.

She thought that she needed him.

She thought that she never helped him.

If Matsumoto wasn't Matsumoto, and he wasn't Hitsugaya – and the fact that he'd feel like all types of asshole if he did so – he would've hit her to knock some sense into that head.

If anything, it was the other way around.

She was _always_ there for him.

The was a perfect example for that statement would probably be the moment when he realized just how much she did for him.

It was the first – and only – time Hitsugaya had gotten completely sloshed.

And things just went downhill from there.

But no one blamed him, since it was also the first time he had gotten his heart broken.

No, not broken... More like completely pulverized into a pile of dust.

Kind of ironic, now that he thought about it, that he found his strength in Matsumoto, whose sword's specialty was turning into ash.

Hitsugaya couldn't really remember too much. All he knew was that it _hurt._ He knew that he felt like screaming but he simply _couldn't_ because he felt like if he made a noise, the dam that was holding everything back would crack and all of his despair would just flow out.

He felt like releasing Hyourinmaru on everyone and everything and just cause as much damage as he could just so people could feel just a fraction of the pain he was feeling, but he couldn't find the strength to grasp the hilt of his sword, and feel the cool and comforting presence of the dragon.

He... he felt like punching any reflective surface he walked by because he was disgusted at what he saw, but didn't think he was worth breaking a nice piece of glass over.

So when Abarai and Madarame had come out of no where that day and dragged him to a bar and ordered him drink after drink to drown out whatever the hell it was he was feeling, Hitsugaya didn't stop them.

He had a vague recollection of the dimply lit vicinity and the light atmosphere and pretty golden blond hair – and long fingers that he shrugged off of his shoulders – that no doubt belonged to Matsumoto.

Then it all blanked out, and morning came, and the next thing that he knew, he was waking up beside a girl he didn't even know, his bare legs tangled up in a mess of sheets.

And he had a killer headache.

Hitsugaya somehow managed to put on his clothes, and had numbly walked to his office, vision blurry, head pounding, and entire self off balance.

But the moment he entered the room and saw Matsumoto's concerned face – she looked almost as tired as he did – relief had washed over him and he let his body give out, gratified for the arms that went around him consolingly, and grateful for the shoulder he rested his head on.

Hitsugaya didn't know why he started talking right then. But he did, and he told Matsumoto _everything_, unable to stop the sounds flowing out of his mouth. His eyes were closed and his lips were forming words against her neck, and he had felt his shoulders start to shake at the sheer amount of pressure that was building up, finding comfort in the hands that were patting his back.

It had felt so amazing.

Letting everything off of his chest.

So Hitsugaya didn't understand why his stomach was feeling so uneasy.

When he had first vomited at that moment, he was sure it was because of the stress. But when he found out that he couldn't stop himself from retching further, he was thankful for the movement of a trashcan near to where he was, and the hands that were holding back his hair.

And then he had warily collapsed again and blacked out.

This time when he came to, the sun had already set, and Hitsugaya found himself in his own bed.

And when he turned his head around, he saw that Matsumoto was asleep, head on top of folded arms, and knees on the ground, her entire body leaning on his bed.

Despite everything that happened, Hitsugaya remembered smiling.

The next day when he had come to work – freshly showered and the dark circles around his eyes gone – Matsumoto had quietly informed him that she had talked to her, and that nothing was going to happen.

Neither had to point out who the _her_ was – bot that he actually knew her name, and he didn't want to know how Matsumoto did.

The subject was never brought up again.

And that was just Matsumoto.

His vice captain.

His _friend_.

As that memory slid into his head, Hitsugaya felt like a complete jerk for even _thinking_ of stopping Matsumoto from reaching her full potential.

"Matsumoto," he said once again, his voice this time more commanding. "Look at me."

And this time Matsumoto tilted her head so it was facing him.

"You are going to take this offer. You're going to be the best damn captain that division has ever had, and you're going to _like_ it."

Matsumoto sighed.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "Do you understand me?"

This time, Matsumoto pouted.

"You sound like you're trying to get rid of me, Taichou," she said, a hint of a whine creeping into her voice. "Won't you miss me if I'm gone?"

Hitsugaya snorted. "I sure as hell won't miss your unexpected level of stupidity and finding passed out, lieutenant level shinigami in the other room."

_But I'll miss you_, he thought, and didn't say. _I'll miss you buying me those stupid little presents and bothering me when I'm busy and how you always seem to be at the right place at the right time when I need you._

_I'll miss not having the confidence that you'll always be right behind me. _

And Hitsugaya was glad that she understood what he had to say.

"We're a team, Taichou," she said, fiddling with the long length of pink that was placed across her shoulders. "I don't want that to end."

"Just because you'd be the captain of a more pathetic division doesn't mean that we still won't be a team," muttered Hitsugaya, straightening his back. "And I'll be damned before I refer to you as Matsumoto-taichou."

Matsumoto made a face. "Right. Never call me that again."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Gladly."

Giving a light chuckle, Matsumoto ruffled his hair and slid off his desk, stretching her arms a little bit.

"Thanks for talking to me, Taichou," she said gratefully. "I really, _really_ appreciate it."

"Not a problem," he said, looking down, not wanting to watch another one of his most important people walk out his door.

But Matsumoto wasn't just another important person. She was Matsumoto. And Hitsugaya couldn't stop himself from looking as she flashed him a smile, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Matsumoto," he called out, not really knowing what was going on until he was actually out of his chair and in front of her.

There was a moment of a not-really-awkward silence as he stood.

"It was... an honor to be your captain," he finally said, sticking out his arm in the same manner as she had done so long ago, when they had first met.

Matsumoto looked surprised when she looked up to meet his eyes – he was the taller one now, a fact that never failed to surprise him – but she grasped his hand firmly in response.

She had become his best friend.

And Hitsugaya didn't think his heart could take it if he lost that.

But he knew that it would hurt even more, keeping her from doing what he knew she was meant to do.

So he didn't stop her when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, tightly, and didn't hesitate to do the same.

They stood there, her head on his shoulder and his face in her hair, and Hitsugaya had to stop himself from shaking because he had to be strong for Matsumoto.

"I'll miss you, Taichou," she whispered, quietly.

"You don't need to call me 'Taichou' anymore, Matsumoto. From now on, we're equals in power."

If Matsumoto noticed how he never returned her statement, she didn't say so.

Because she knew him well enough to understand.

"You'll still always be Taichou to me."

"Mm," said Hitsugaya, letting go of Matsumoto – in a not too abrupt manner – before turning around and walking towards his desk. "Now go and tell those super powers what you're gonna do, and be a responsible role model for once for your division. You're their problem now."

Matsumoto laughed and gave him a salute before heading to leave.

From the reflective surface of the glass, he saw her pause at the doorway and look back at the office with an almost wistful look on her face.

But she didn't falter in turning back around, and walk out determinedly.

And Hitsugaya did nothing but drag a hand through his hair and sigh before stepping towards the window, leaning his elbows on the windowsill, and resting his chin on his hands, watching the birds fly by.

Come tomorrow, when he'd walk into this very room, Matsumoto wouldn't be there.

Not surprisingly, he didn't feel happy.

But strangely, he didn't feel sad, either

He felt proud.

--

**End**

--


End file.
